


black sheep.

by Osmiummars



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Assassination, Denial, Emotional Manipulation, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Illumi, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Missions, No Smut, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osmiummars/pseuds/Osmiummars
Summary: Illumi still questions why he hasn't killed Hisoka. In a million words, Illumi could tell Hisoka to leave and never come back. In a million other aspects, he could kill his lover in a split second. But, why would he give it up so quickly?
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	1. come home.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!! Leave some kudos if you'd like, just a bit of info though, the subjects in these chapters aren't so heavily discussed, but they could be triggering to others.

4:41 AM, Kukuroo Mountain had gone silent for the night. With soft stabs of moonlight poking down and light drops of rain falling to the tip of the mountain. Only leaving the noise to the couple that stood atop the infamous Zoldyck Mansion, both at a loss for focus while attempting to stay alert of their surroundings. Illumi had raked his pale fingers through his hair, his eyes following each noir strand that fell back down to his waist, while Illumi's vision had been stuck on absolutely nothing, Hisoka had his mind set on the noirette. "How does a black sheep survive in a herd of white ones?" Hisoka's warm voice hummed on Illumi's collarbone, slowly intertwining the other male's fingers with his. While Illumi had been stuck in a small daze, his dull eyes fell on the pink hair that grazed his chin. Quietly, the Zoldyck let out a sigh, "Normally, i'd assume." Replied the noirette, the sudden warmth from the tanned hand sent tingles down Illumi's spine. "It's still a sheep, is it not?" Questioned the male.

"Wrong, darling," Hisoka cooed, leaning his head back so their eyes met. Illumi could've swore the scent of cherry and bubblegum filled his nose, though Illumi was raised to adapt all types of poison, Hisoka was intoxicating. "They cannot survive without someone to hold onto." Hisoka's smirk didn't phase Illumi whatsoever. That damned smirk was so common, it was basically his normal expression. Hisoka had always been a handsy person, in the worst moments he could think of too. Of course, Illumi had learned to adapt to it, but the smallest moment of annoyance followed each time Hisoka ran his fingers down his waist. "I doubt that." Illumi grumbled as Hisoka slowly began to sway the younger back and forth slowly. "Hisoka, I really don't want to dance." The noirette sighed, glancing away. "Darling, you should smile more." He said teasingly. "I'm sure that pretty face of yours can't be so emotionless all the time, can it?" Illumi rolled his eyes, . "I don't appreciate how you don't listen to what I say or when I ask you to do something for me, Hisoka." Illumi remarked to the man in front of him. "I'm sure you don't care." Hisoka loved the way he could make Illumi scowl or scrunch his nose, he could never seem to get a smile out of the male, no matter how hard he tried. "Smile more, my black sheep."

"Smile more?" Illumi questioned, watching the light sway of the other's hair as he nodded. Smiling, Hisoka moved his hand from the noirette's thin waste to his pale cheek, caressing the cold skin under his hand. Illumi finally broke the long eye contact between the couple, his eyes moving to his shoes as they moved. "Let me guess, it's because of them, is it?" Hisoka asked "Honestly, darling. You have to st -"

"It's not that." The Zoldyck interrupted, "Stop that." Hisoka rose a brow, his head tilting to the side, "Why so defensive, darling? You have nothing to hide from me." Pressed on the magician, moving his hand from the other's cheek to his long black hair. "You're scared, but you don't want to admit it, correct? You're scared they're watching right now, waiting for you to slip up one swift move and let them now i'm here. Y'know, we are engaged. It wouldn't hurt to leave home and stay with me one of these days." Illumi shook his head, "It's not that easy, Hisoka." The magician froze, his grip loosening on the male's hand; Illumi mirrored his movements. The warmth of Hisoka's hand being taken away so sudden sent an uncomfortable feeling down his spine. "Illu, are you lonely?" He questioned as the other dropped his arms to the side, turning on his left heel and exhaling deeply. "I mean, certainly with these big walls you live in and your 'no friend' policy. Aren't you a bit bored of being by yourself? Why, darling, i'm starting to believe you want me here all the time." He teased.

"Go home, Hisoka." Illumi waved off of his words, "I don't get lonely, I never needed to." As his eyes followed the swaying trees, Hisoka continued to press on. "Pushing me away so quickly?" Hisoka grinned, leaning forward to rest his chin on the other's shoulder. "You never grew up, did you?" Illumi felt his shoulders tense, his sight fell back to Hisoka. "I'm sure i'm right, your mummy and daddy's little puppet, are you not? Maybe, just maybe, those strings could just be.. Cut loose~?" Hisoka chuckled as he turned his head upwards, giving a light nibble to Illumi's ear. Illumi stood in place, "Think about it, where were they when you were hurt as a child? I'm sure they thought all those 'trainings' of yours would help you, shape you into the perfect son, didn't they? They broke you, Illu, then they took what should've been yours and gave it to someone else." He slowly ran his hand up the male's arm, raising it to the air.

Illumi shook his head, "You don't know what you're talking about." He muttered. "Oh?" Hisoka tilted his head. "What is there not to know, my dear Illumi?" Illumi had gone silent, an uncomfortable annoyance bugging at his head. "You know i'm right." He cooed, swaying the two of them from left and right. "They claim they love you, but I think you know it's all just a lie. To make you feel like you accomplished something in your years of torture and pain. They hurt you, you can't even feel it anymore, can you?" Hisoka ran his tongue across his lip. "It's almost admirable how you haven't snapped yet. Surprisingly patient too. Don't you wanna be special to someone?" He pulled his left hand away and stroked Illumi's cheek, only to react in shock.

"My love, are you crying?" Hisoka asked, pulling his away slowly. "You know, it's hard to tell in the rain from a far distance.."

"It's aggravating." Illumi said bluntly. Hisoka's expression softened, "Illumi.." He watched as the other moved away, his arms falling back to his side. As Illumi turned back to him, he raised a single finger to wipe his tears away, he scrunched his nose lightly. "I know they don't mean it, but i'm still trying. They'll always favor Killua more, i've accepted that, but i'll never let them take my pride." Cracks of thunder echoed over their heads as Hisoka stepped forward, his smirk slowly coming back. "Don't be fooled by a few tears, Hisoka. They don't hurt me anymore." The noirette spoke smoothly, "I know what I want, and i'll get just that." Illumi added, a small smirk growing.

Their icy gazes brung the tension higher among the two, long rumbles of thunder pulsed through their ears as they met chest to chest. Neither of them letting a single word come through as Hisoka grabbed Illumi by the cheek and pulled him into a kiss. Their teeth clashed together as Hisoka brought his hands to Illumi's hair, giving a rough tug to it. Illumi let out a grunt of displeasure. Hisoka watched as Illumi swept his leg to the others ankles in one swift moment, immediately knocking the magician off of his feet. Hisoka tugged down on the noir hair, pulling the male ontop of him. Illumi fell on top of him, grunting lightly. The position had been uncomfortable to say the least, Hisoka laid on the cold roof, while Illumi had been lunged on his waist with his right foot next to Hisoka's neck and his left sat next to his torso. Illumi looked down on him, moving a free hand to his neck, gripping it tightly, drawing a long, throaty noise from the elder. As they stared at each-other, within a second, they both had an attack in plan. Hisoka pushed a card from seemingly nowhere against his porcelain skin, Illumi on the other hand had ripped 5 pins off his dark green shirt and stuck each one between his fingers, dangling them over Hisoka's face. "Are we done, Hisoka?" Hisoka chuckled, "I suppose." As Illumi pulled his hand away hesitantly, Hisoka chuckled and let go of his hair, dropping the card into thin air. Illumi stuck each pin back into their respective places.

Flashes of lightning illuminated the Zoldyck's charcoal eyes, Hisoka stared deeply into the dead eyes. "You think too little on yourself, Illu," The male began. "You look at yourself like how you think everyone else sees you." Illumi listened, watching Hisoka with a blank face. "Hisoka." He cut into his sentence, "Your makeup's washing away, you know." Hisoka let out a light chuckle, "Do I still look pretty?" Illumi rolled his eyes as he rose back to his feet, holding his hand out for Hisoka. Hisoka took it, letting Illumi pull him off the ground. Hisoka immediately interlocked their fingers and used his left hand to hold Illumi's waist, pulling him close. "Are you up to dance now?" He asked, leaning his forehead to the other's. Illumi gave a light scoff and put his hand up to the male's shoulder plate. "Yes, Hisoka." He nodded, forcing an annoyed tone. "I'm ready to dance." Slowly, they began to sway back and forth. Hisoka decided to take the lead and began the movements. "One, two, three. One, two, three." He said between chuckles. After they had gotten the rhythmn, the two had slowly started to synchronize.

Hisoka couldn't help but admire the small things about Illumi, like how he halfway closed his eyes when he got focused with certain objectives, or how gently his hair swayed when they were moving. Moving closer towards the ledge, Hisoka leaned in foward, Illumi watched him with a raised brow. Hisoka leaned down and pressed a small kiss to the male's pale lips. Illumi glanced away for a moment, then looked back at him. Hisoka watched Illumi follow his golden hues, before he leaned up and returned the kiss. "Happy?" He asked, Hisoka chuckled and nodded, despite being a bit shocked by Illumi's reaction.

The magician took the assassin's hand tightly, moving back from Illumi. Illumi took this initiative to get on his tippy toe, doing a quick spin. Hisoka laughed and pulled him close, Illumi relaxed his body a bit, mentally shaking his head as he did something he'd probably regret. He moved his hand up to Hisoka's cheek, gently carressing it as the moved to the very end. Hisoka's expression change to a sudden look of glee, slightly leaning his cheek into the cold palms of the other. "Ready for the next part? Or are you gonna get scared~?" Hisoka pressed. Illumi furrowed his brows lightly, "I'm ready." Hisoka nodded, slowly starting to tip Illumi over the edge. One of Illumi's shoes stuck to the side of the building, keeping one up in the air. Hisoka had leaned in close to Illumi's face, "Illu.. What do you want out of this life?" Illumi chuckled, tilting his head upwards slightly. "I can't tell you until i'm close to getting it." Illumi explained as Hisoka pulled him back up. At 6:34 AM on the peak of Kukuroo Mountain, rain puddled down on the fiance's. Illumi then perked up when he heard the loud clang of the mansion's doors open. "Illumi?!" Kikyo screeched out, "Come back!" Hisoka chuckled, "What if I gave a goodmorning to mommy dearest herself?" Illumi shook his head lightly, that was a conversation for another day. "Go." Illumi pointed outwards as he jumped down from the mansion, watching Hisoka disappear. Time for a bigger fish to fry.


	2. atomic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi had thought he had gotten Hisoka away, of course he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! This one's a bit uncomfy to read, I get it.

As Illumi stepped into the mansion besides his mother, his eyes had been averted to the wall in front of them. An eerie silence rumbled through Kikyo, it was confusing Illumi. Was she waiting for an apology from him? He glanced to her direction for a quick moment, then to the wall. Illumi bit back a small sigh as he began speaking, "Mother, I -" A harsh slap stung against the male's face in the middle of his sentence. "Are you out of your mind, Illumi?! I had no clue where you were! Imagine if your father had found you before I did!" Illumi stayed silent while she continued, Illumi's dull expression pointed to her face.

Her wailing was starting to annoy him, her screeching was hurting his ears. "You can't run away like that again! We thought you wouldn't come back!" 8:24 AM, here Illumi had stood on the large stairwell, facing his mother. It was tiring being scolded by Kikyo, her voice rang through Illumi's ears like nails on a chalkboard. Her screaming could go on for hours, endless ringing through his ears, nodding, and non-stop "Yes, mother"'s from the eldest. They never considered to apologize to Illumi after, he usually a mission from his father an hour or so later. It had became apart of the assassin's daily routine, kill a target, get his money, come home, eat, and repeat until the next day had began. "Yes, mother." Illumi nodded as he walked passed her, heading to his room.

Illumi's room was always a bit boring in comparison to his brothers and sister's, only a medium sized bed, two large mirrors on a desk, and a window with lanterns hanging around it. The room was always quiet, just how he liked it; it was a cozy comfort within the large mansion. Of course, he wasn't in the small comfort for too long on a normal day, unlike Milluki, his work was made to be out and about around each continent that he was stationed in around that time. Though, Illumi could admit it hadn't been a pleasant feeling being so far from home, he had to abide by the home's rooms just as how he was trained to since his youth. What he had been working for is exactly what he'll succeed in in the future. He wouldn't let a soul barge in the way of that either, he was a trained and marked assassin of the Zoldyck family, always that, always will be that with no change either. He had built his own empire by himself, whether he wanted to involve certain people in it will remain confidential.

The slowing pressure of his mother had faded by the time he clicked the lock on his door, finally, he somewhat relaxed enough to breathe. When he slowly walked towards the desk, he pulled out the bench with it and sat himself ontop of it. Illumi's dulled eyes stayed glued to his lap for a moment as he took a deep breath, "This is fine.." He rasped to himself, raising his gaze to the mirror. The assassin reached for his brush and began running it through his locks, watching the tiny details of his mirror, to his walls, to his ceiling, even to his shirt, then to his face; a sudden cold chill ran down his spine. Tingles of numbness filled his fingertips as he dropped his brush, letting it make a quiet thud on the wooden floors. His gaze went from the brush on the ground, back to where his reflection was supposed to be; his eyes fell to his hands again, slowly twitching them from side to side, before glancing up to his face? He couldn't see himself anymore, the mirror had gone dull, grey even, no show of anything from the bedroom, not even him. Illumi still sat blank faced as his mind raced with bittered thoughts. Hisoka couldn't have been right. There wasn't anything he could prove to that.

Illumi hadn't moved for what seemed like hours, days even. In a collection of mindless thoughts, light sputters and whispers to himself, and deep inhales, Illumi had grown tired of sitting down and not addressing the hidden elephant in the room. "Hisoka." He finally muttered as long nails slipped through his hair, "Oh, darling, Must I be sneakier next time?" The red-head cooed into Illumi's left ear. Hisoka knew it was discourteous and unsafe for him to be inside, it put both of them at risk for who-knows-what from Silva and Kikyou. "You're still here." The younger announed. as he glanced towards the mirror, "We've discussed this, you aren't -" Illumi stopped his sentence, he knew Hisoka knew better; he knew Hisoka knew better than the stuff he does already. It was a small surprise to see Hisoka, small. Though they had seen eachother 3 hours prior, Illumi couldn't help but feel the atomic sensation of adrenaline rush through his bones when Hisoka had been with him. Illumi despised that feeling, the random wave of warmth in his stomach, the one that made him forget where he was for a good hour. He was a mess dealing with an even larger one, he could admit that, he was sure Hisoka could say the same. He knew Hisoka didn't love him, he knew he didn't love Hisoka back. Even still, Hisoka had still pressed his lips against his with no thought or remorse, and Illumi couldn't bring himself to pul away.

Illumi inhaled his smell, it filled his brain smoothly; that disgustingly sweet smell of cherries and warm vanilla. It put the assassin in a small daze, surprisingly. He didn't even protest when Hisoka's teeth had scraped the bottom of his lip or when he started to lick his top lip, Illumi couldn't even protest when Hisoka had cupped his cheek. All he had been stuck on was that Hisoka was here, again. The magician most-likely never left the property in the first place, that was the weirdest part to him. Did Hisoka enjoy pushing Illumi over the edge as much as he did? It was overwhelming to say the least, soon enough, he was pulled out of his thoughts as Hisoka's lips moved away from Illumi's. Illumi sighed, lifting himself to his feet. Hisoka on other hand had stayed completely still, he'd been watching all of his movements. "Your hair's still wet, darling." The red-head buzzed, "You'll get sick if you let it be." Illumi stared deep into Hisoka's golden hues, silence rang heavy between them. As Illumi took a light breath, "It'll dry overtime." The male responded dryly, he could feel Hisoka's aura fight his; it was aggravating him that he'd even show up here like this again.

Illumi had known he didn't care about his hair, he wasn't stupid. He knew Hisoka.

Dealing with Hisoka could result in injuries, fighting, and earning a criminal record. He himself was a dangerous being, he hunts down those who feel are ripe. He craves death, he craves to be taken down by whoever's worthy of it. Illumi had imagined in depth on the ways he could kill Hisoka right here, though, he'd be sure the red-head wouldn't exactly enjoy it, but it'd get the job done. Hisoka leaned closer into Illumi's ear, "I need a favor.." Illumi hummed out an acknowledgement as Hisoka kept speaking. "I need you to come with me to Yorknew City for a bit, consider it a side mission, my Illu." Hisoka slowly brought his hand to Illumi's cheek, slowly stroking it with his nails. Illumi's curiosity took over for a quick moment, "What do you need to do?" Illumi questioned. Hisoka only chuckled, "It's a surprise." Illumi interested Hisoka to say the least, each part of his body got curious to explore everything about the other in front of him. "Fine." The man let out a sigh as Hisoka's expression lit up

Hisoka loved to watch certain things about Illumi, he was truly an interesting thing. He did.. Questionable things, like sleep in the ground or randomly zone out during unimportant subjects. Hisoka would watch Illumi stare at walls for hours if he could; the way Illumi went into thought about whatever ran through his head was entertaining. Illumi was interesting in general, Hisoka truly questioned how he stayed so dedicated to the family name, heir or not. Though, he could admit he wasn't too fond of Silva and Kikyo, he'd enjoy fighting them in the future if Illumi ever gave him permission to. He was sure he wouldn't though, Illumi claims he loves his family and everything about them. There wasn't a thing he wouldn't do to serve mommy and daddy dearest themselves. "Illu.." Hisoka began as Illumi walked past him. "Can I have a kiss?" He asked, playfully puckering his lips up to the other. "No." Illumi shot down immediately as he went to his window. "But, you kissed me earlier, surely that means something." He dragged on, Illumi only waved him off quickly. "That was to get you to leave me alone," He denied, "Stop speaking like we're romantically together. We're not, you're aware of this."

Hisoka couldn't help but stifle a laugh, Illumi's defensive side took over him so quickly, it was a hoot watching him make up excuses or deny his actions in a matter of seconds. "We're leaving tonight." Hisoka announced, "Since it's such a long ride there." Illumi nodded in response. "Will you tell me when we arrive?" Hisoka shook his head, "You'll know." Illumi sighed and complied with another nod. "Right, now how l -" Illumi froze when he heard the familiar screech of Kikyo. "Illumi! Illumi! Are you here?" She yelled out as she approached his door, right, maximum security. "Let me in!" Illumi stood, "Mother, i'm discussing a mission with a client, come back later please." Kikyo exhaled, "Oh, great. We'd felt such a powerful aura, we were sure something happened." Illumi glanced to Hisoka, that had been watching with a smirk. "I'm fine, i'll be gone tonight." Kikyo smiled, "Stay safe! We need you, darling!" Hisoka snorted lightly at that as he plopped himself down on Illumi's bed. Illumi listened as she walked away, shaking his head. "So, ready to pack?" Hisoka chuckled


	3. the stone, the clown, and the pebble who began a journey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Hisoka had gotten Illumi to join him, there was still one more person he needed to convince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy as always! Happy belated Halloween and November!!

How Hisoka had managed to get Illumi to tag along so willingly will remain a secret. He wasn't worried about Illumi as much as he was about the other one, he knew Illumi well enough to know they had a mutual trust in their relationship; well, he couldn't call it a relationship without something not exactly adding up to it. Illumi was a hassle, especially when it came to his attitude at times, Hisoka was convinced Illumi couldn't process anything that didn't involve his work or his family. Hisoka had always watched how loyal and obedient Illumi was to his parents. In full honesty, he couldn't wait to see Illumi snap one day. To him, Illumi’s patience was a time-bomb, he was sure there were endless amounts of ideas that could push him over the edge; Hisoka was honestly questioning what it could be at that point. From what he knew, Illumi had a goal. While Illumi had stayed private on said goal at hand, Hisoka was sure it'd be a piece of cake for him. The amount of power he knew the other male was concealing excited him to the max, watching his bloodlust spill through made Hisoka quiver in anticipation. Illumi was a force not to be reckoned with, but god, he wanted to unravel all of his deepest waves of anger.

"Illumi.." Hisoka murmured, leaning in close to his shoulder. Illumi had scrunched his eyebrows slightly. Illumi sighed out, "It's becoming an issue, Hisoka. Back up.” While the red-head let out a low chuckle, he moved his hands to the other's shoulders. "Deepest apologies, dear. I can't resist it, your aura is enchanting." Only giving an eyeroll as a response, Illumi gave a quick glance to the magician as he continued. "What I had been saying was there's one other person we need to see before we leave." Illumi gave a semi-confused look, "Who would that be?" Hisoka leaned back as he walked past him. "Just a close friend of ours." He waved off dismissively, leaving Illumi somewhat curious. "Let's go, hurry hurry, before that big dog of yours attacks. Our 'guest' should be at the gates by now." Hisoka cooed as Illumi followed closely behind him. "The gates." Illumi replied, raising a brow. "Hisoka, is it my father? I'm sure he'd kill you before you had a chance to even fig -" Hisoka interrupted with a laugh as they headed down the stairs. "Heavens no, Illu." Hisoka smirked, "While that'd be an interesting target, i'm afraid not." Illumi stayed silent, Hisoka was working his nerves to the max.

When the two had made it past the large doors, Illumi exhaled in a tiny relief. That tiny bit of stress that had been standing on his shoulders had faded for a quick moment, allowing himself to relax just a teensy bit. Hisoka glanced over, taking a small mental note of Illumi's adjustments. As they reached the large gates, "I'll get this." Illumi walked up to it, pushing the smallest one with ease. "You didn't want to open any of the others?" Illumi shook his head, "Unnecessary use of -" "Power." A familiar voice had interrupted, Illumi glanced down to where the voice had came from. Immediately, Illumi had locked eyes with his younger brother. "Illu-nii." Kalluto said as he stood still in place, watching as his brother turned to Hisoka. "This is irresponsible, Hisoka." Sighed Illumi, trying to remain calm. "You cannot ask Kalluto without my permission, is that understood?" Hisoka chuckled. "You're happy to see him, I can feel it." Illumi glared at Hisoka in silence for a moment, "I can't wait to kill you. I hope you deemed yourself prepared for this, Kalluto." Illumi sighed as he kneeled down to him. "Well, are you?"

Kalluto nodded slowly, "Yes, Aniki." Illumi rose back to his feet slowly, "Then, I suppose we leave now. Come Kalluto." He said as he started to walk away from the two, Kalluto trailing closely behind. Hisoka chuckled and ran up to Illumi's side. "Did you forget me darling?" "Yes, I did. I was hoping you didn't notice."  
  


* * *

Midnight had come later than expected, by 12:45 AM the trio had been set on the first overnight airship to Yorknew. the whole night, Illumi had stayed relatively close to Kalluto. He was fully aware the younger could fend for himself, but in reality, he was still slightly annoyed with the magician. Though it had been a relief to know the mysterious guest was Kalluto, he wasn't too sure if the younger was ready for this. He'd suppose he'd have to wait and see the full outcome of it. "Aniki." Kalluto murmured, glancing over to him from his seat. Illumi turned his head towards him, staying quiet. "Do you know who the client is that we're seeing?" Illumi took a moment to think about what he asked before shaking his head lightly. "No. Hisoka had mentioned something about this to get him closer to something, all I truly know is we're getting money. But, Kalluto, I must ask you," Illumi looked out the window, "Why would you agree to this? I'm sure mother would disapprove.." Kalluto shook his head in response. "Surprisingly, she let me, since you were accompanying Hisoka." Silence fell between them for a few moments before Kalluto spoke again, "I haven't seen you in a bit so I had thought this would be a good idea, Illu-nii." The brothers both let out quiet exhales, "How has everything been?" Illumi questioned in an attempt to switch the topic. 

"Well, mother has been in more distress than before since Killua left with _her._ It's been hard to talk to her, in full honesty." Illumi knew exactly who he was referring to. Alluka had been a problem to address at home, she truly had Killua wrapped around her finger. "I suppose so, it's a risky thing to bring up without her breaking out in sobs, isn't it?" Kalluto gave a small chuckle, "Have you seen father? His expression looks even grumpier than usual." Illumi nodded, "We'll just have to continue with our orders until something happened. Kalluto looked at his lap. He stayed silent for a few seconds, "I don't get it, Aniki. Killua's role is so important to the family, shouldn't he accept it? " The young spider questioned. Not knowing what to say in the moment, llumi's thoughts buzzed for a moment. After a small moment of contemplative silence between the two, Illumi mustered up a small response, "He believes in friends." 

While Illumi was about to continue what he was saying, Hisoka had sauntered back to the brothers with two cups. Kalluto immediately jumped back to his feet, "I'm sorry for taking your spot, Hisoka." He said with a monotonous voice, Hisoka on the other hand merely shook it off. "No worries, I was gone for a bit anyways." He said in a dismissive manner, he sat himself down next to Illumi. "So, what did I miss?" Hisoka asked, his eyes moving between the two brothers. Illumi sat completely still, only moving his gaze from Hisoka back to the window. "Kalluto and I had been discussing family matters, that is all." Hisoka gave a silent exhale in response. "Aniki," Kalluto announced, "I'll be back." Illumi nodded in approval, without another word, Hisoka watched as he left, then turned his focus back to Illumi. "Is something bothering you?" 

"Who are we going to meet with?" ... "So, nothing's bothering you?" Illumi stayed silent, Hisoka leaned back in his seat, slouching. "I can't tell you until we land." He explained. Hisoka was aware Illumi wasn't pleased with this answer, he was a straightforward man of course. Though, in his full defense - ... There was nothing. Hisoka hummed lightly in a slight annoyance, there wasn't a reason to tell him, he just wanted to keep Illumi on the edge. Hisoka tapped his bottom lip "Illumi," He began, grabbing the other's attention in a quick moment. "Earlier, when we were on the roof, were you actually crying because of me?" The male cheekily questioned, smirking lightly. "No, actually. In reality, I wasn't crying at all." Damn, Hisoka should've known that. "I was wondering if you'd go as soon as I started that charade, I was wrong." The younger of the two sighed out quietly, "I'm beginning to think there's no way to get rid of you truly." For a moment, Hisoka had swore he heard Illumi let out a quiet chuckle, though his ears might've been deceiving him. Illumi turned to Hisoka suddenly, "I'm beginning to wonder if this is a joke, Hisoka."

"I'd never." Hisoka said with a smile, "I can assure you, everything's going just the way I need it to."

Illumi nodded as his eyes trailed away from Hisoka, Kalluto had caught his attention. "Kalluto." The younger approached him, "Aniki, an attendant informed me everyone needs to start being quieter, I just wanted to make my way back to my seat." As Kalluto turned and sat himself down in the seat across from Illumi's, Hisoka let out a yawn. Illumi leaned his head on his palm, "Tired already?" The magician nodded in response, "It's always nice to catch a it of sleep during a flight like this, so relaxing, don't you agree?" Illumi glanced at Kalluto, then back to Hisoka. "Can't say I can, it's not everyday I get a chance to relax on a flight before a mission." Hisoka hummed. "Maybe you should try." Illumi pondered on it for a moment, "I don't see a good reason to, but i'll try. Kalluto, do you -" As soon as Illumi turned back to his younger brother, he had been almost asleep. "Oh." The assassin muttered, leaning back. He closed his eyes slowly, relaxing his shoulders. Illumi was starting to drift off to sleep, but a heavy weight suddenly plopped on his shoulder, causing him to tense up and jolt awake. When he looked over, Hisoka had been dead asleep, on his shoulder. A shudder of discomfort ran through Illumi's bones while he exhaled silently, slowly, he pushed Hisoka's head from his shoulder and turned to face the window more, this would be a long flight, wouldn't it?


	4. brotherly love or something like that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka pops a nerve on 4 Zoldycks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi - so i'd like to set one thing straight, in this fanfiction, i've set it so Illumi, Hisoka, and Kalluto haven't joined the Phantom Troupe or come into contact with Lucilfer.

9:34 AM, in the middle of an airport in Yorknew city stood 6 people, staring at eachother blankly. Moments before, the two Zoldycks had been convinced by Hisoka to not make any sudden actions; Kalluto should've known it was going to be bad in that single moment. But, he couldn't have been expecting his older brother and sister. Shocked, Kalluto glanced to Illumi for an idea on what to do, he was instead greeted with his eldest brother slightly twitching his eye and staying completely still until need be. When Kalluto glanced to the blonde, his facial expression had neutral for the most part as him and Hisoka continue in conversation. _'The chain user.'_ He thought to himself, that was the one Chrollo took interest in - the _only_ one, he should say. For a moment, Kalluto was sure that Kurapika could've killed Hisoka, he could see it in his face. Well - he could try, Hisoka would've put up a fight if he tried. The blonde had seemed naturally tense, didn't he? It was almost fascinating. __  
  


"Kalluto." Illumi suddenly turned his head to his youngest sibling. "I'm going to continue discussing with them if you need me." Slowly, the elder turned and headed towards his faux fiance and the Chain User. While Kalluto had been tempted to follow behind, his other brother had taken the liberty to say something to him. "Kalluto," Killua said with a wavery smile, Alluka clung to his arm with a bright, tooth-rotting smile that sent a gut wrenching feeling to Kalluto. "How've you been?" Displeased, he said completely silent as his eyes drifted from the two to the three to the left of him. "Well, how about mom?" Again, silence. Kalluto could feel a slight annoyance build up in Killua, "Dad?" Cheekily, Kalluto turned away and hurried over to Illumi's side. "Huh?! Hey - Come back!" Killua shouted, frowning as Alluka giggled. Almost immediately, the youngest felt that stomach-churning feeling, the one that gave Kalluto a pounding headache almost. As Kalluto stepped next to his brother, he listened to whatever he was saying, " - I'd assume Lucilfer wouldn't be against that, he's a... Hm, funny man, you could say." Kalluto glanced between the three. He hid his confusion with a blank face while Hisoka piped up, "Jappon is holding a small sale for some sort of weapon, though.. I hadn't been listening much in all honesty." 

As Illumi glanced to Kalluto, he noticed his elder brother had a small look of interest on his face. "Have you spoken to them?" Questioned the noirette, "Killua had asked me how everything was at home, i'm sure he should be aware by now." Illumi glanced over to the duo, Killua had been stuck in place, in front of Alluka with a defensive pose. Kalluto looked as well, a face of unamusement laid on both of their expressions, "Aniki," Kalluto turned back to Illumi, "Are we leaving soon?" While he had been expecting Illumi to walk right over to Killua, he was instead given a simple nod. "45 minutes and Hisoka will be taking us around the city for a small bit, the Chain User is expected to find our next flight to Jappon. As for now, we'll stay in the city." Kalluto nodded in response, 45 wasn't a long time at all, a comfortable time at all. But, the look of fear planted on the Heir's face was bugging the child in a way. 

Killua, on the other hand was being bugged by seeing his two siblings, despite finding slight comfort knowing Kurapika was there. Alluka was clung to Killua's arm, eyes dead stuck on Illumi. He knew Kurapika shouldn't have asked Hisoka so quickly, despite Killua noting his quick thinking and fighting skills. He should've known that clown would've brung his brothers somehow, Killua wasn't too amused with having Alluka scared, this was the worst time possible. "Killu," Killua rose his gaze to peer deep into Illumi's dead gaze. "Mom has been meaning to ask you, so I thought i'd take the liberty to do it for her so you can have a correct answer for her." Killua gulped down his nervousness as his brother continued. 

"Why do you believe that filling your position is wrong? Why do you disobey those that are superior?" The heir's eyes widened as he took a small step back, "You hesitate. Such a pity, really. Out of everyone, mom had the biggest expecations for you." Suddenly, Illumi pointed out his finger to the both of them, "For the sake of this mission, I won't take you back home so early." With that, Killua watched as black strands of hair swished past him, lightly brushing against his face, leaving Killua to shudder. Kalluto had rushed in front of Illumi, "Hisoka is ready to go." Confused for a quick moment, Illumi only nodded. "Let's go."

Hisoka turned to them immediately, waving. "We'll be meeting Kurapika later, let's go, shall we?" Kalluto looked at Illumi before nodding. Intrigued, Kalluto watched as Illumi turned his head back to Killua. "She expects better." Was all he said before the three headed off towards the city, though, Kalluto could've swore he felt Killua's nervous energy grow into the size of a cantaloupe by now. 

The aura shift in the younger didn't shock Illumi at all, this was a normal reaction with Killua everytime their paths crossed. Kalluto hadn't been through it as much as Illumi had been. To say the least, Kalluto despised it. "Illumi, I need you to make a deal with me." Illumi glanced to Kalluto for a quick moment, both of them meeting eye contact that screamed annoyed. "I need you to promise me you'll go for everyone but Lucilfer." The assassin paused his movement, "You're after him?" Nodding, Hisoka turned his head to him. "Kurapika is too, it only makes sense if we save the most important one for the biggest fights, correct?" 

"I suppose you're correct."  
"Suppose?"  
"Exactly." Illumi walked directly passed him, "Where are we headed, anyways?" 

Hisoka glanced over, "You know, Illumi. You have a tendency to question a lot of things I do. It's almost like you don't trust me." Illumi's blank expression said it all for Hisoka, the younger most likely didn't for the most part, was he surprised though? Illumi was a tough nut to crack, especially with situations that involve putting money at risk. He let a small chuckle slip through, "Let's go." Kalluto looked in between the two, questioning on if he should say something or not. Though, he ended up following Hisoka in complete silence with Illumi trailing along. Only turning his head once to see his brother, Alluka, and Kurapika had vanished. "Hm.."


	5. fine then.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the city of Jappon flows of people of all sorts, the now quad confirm their further plans. But, Kalluto is still questioning Illumi's actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short hiatus! This is the end sadly!! More work's coming soon!

How did Illumi end up here again? Here he was, playing babysitter with his brother, a man who craves revenge and another man he was going to murder sooner or later. He was starting to get bored of all this travelling, Kalluto was starting to get unimpressed as well. "What is it now, Hisoka?"  
"I'm awfully bored, is all."  
"Can't help you with that." Illumi shrugged and turned away, leaving Hisoka in a slight annoyance. The assassin didn't pay any mind to him, he went directly to Kalluto's side. "Is there something you're looking for?" The younger nodded and turned to him. Silently, Kalluto pointed behind his brother's shoulder. He turned his head in said direction, "You're hungry." For a moment, Illumi considered the idea, before holding out his hand. "This will be quick." Hisoka's brow rose. Kalluto took his elder brother's hand and the two headed for the small building. As Hisoka watched, a sudden confusion ran over him. Illumi came into normal contact with some for once? Hm, what a day. 

"Are you actually hungry, Kalluto?" Kalluto looked at him. "No, I just wanted to ask you a small question, about.. him." The younger gestured to the window, Illumi glanced towards the direction for a quick moment. "Hisoka is an interesting character, he claims he'd like to die during a fight, if I succeed, I get his funds." Illumi sat down in a small booth. Kalluto stood in a slightly stunned silence for a moment, taking Illumi's look at him as a sign to sit across from him. 

"I'm still confused, Aniki. If this whole 'engagement' is hide-n-seek, why have neither of you started hiding?" Illumi leaned back into his seat slightly, "Hisoka and I will be splitting up once we figure out a proper location to begin this whole ordeal. After our mission, i'll then be met with Hisoka to end this." The whole explanation was confusing, but Kalluto didn't exactly want a third explanation of their whole - ... What did Illumi call it before? A give or take 'relationship', "You two seem mighty romantic."  
"Not true." Insisted the assassin, "It's all for nothing. Hisoka is just having his fun." Unamused, Kalluto shook his head slowly. "Not that, you're beginning to entertain it. The way you look at him with... Interest, it's not exactly you." 

Illumi raised a thin brow, "I don't believe anything's changed, it's all for the money."  
"Even the whole crying over whatever bit?"  
"He told you that?" Pondered the elder.  
"I overheard it, Illu-nii."  
"Hn.. Don't bring that up again, but, yes." Illumi turned his head out the window, watching Kurapika and Hisoka discuss what he assumed was the plan for their next move. In all reality, Illumi couldn't care less about this at all. "My main concern is Killua and Nanika, I let them off easy, that could be a mistake in the near future. They may begin to think i'm softening up, when that is not the case at all." Kalluto leaned back in his seat, exhaling deeply. "I only left them there without saying anything else because we have a job to complete." As the older turned back to his brother, he let out a sigh. 

The two sat in a silent mutual agreement, no more talk of Hisoka or Killua for now. "Kalluto." Kalluto looked in his direction. "Aniki."  
"I expect you to do what needs to be done when the time comes."  
"I will, Nii."  
"Thank you." With that, the elder stood up. "Come." Kalluto wiggled out of his seat and followed behind Illumi. "There's one thing I still don't get?" Illumi stood still for a moment and turned his head to him. "Why does he always want to get so close to you?" Illumi turned his head in a different direction. "Curiosity is a key achievement in life, but now is not the time." Illumi walked back towards the others. Kalluto sighed, following.

"We're heading up north." Kurapika immediately said, avoiding as much eye contact with the Zoldycks as possible. "The auction will be later tonight, our main goal is to get two down to send a threatening call." The siblings nod in agreement as Hisoka spoke up. Illumi had subconsciously tuned him out, he didn't do it intentionally at all. Something was bothering him about this, why had Hisoka brung him and Kalluto along? Obviously, he isn't a type of person to need help on simple objectives - and Kurapika was going for the big boss himself. So why were they here - at least Kalluto, he just made no sense.

Illumi's thoughts wandered back to Kikyo and Silva for a moment, he realized he especially had to watch Kalluto. His mother would kill him if Kalluto came home with even a sprained ankle. That'd be hell for everyone. The youngest of the five wasn't held up to a big of a pedestal as Illumi or Killua was, but he was valuable to his mother. He was a precious one in her eyes, especially with him being her last child, Illumi was a big factor in making sure he was never injured extremely before his real training with the family had started. 

Hisoka suddenly turned to Illumi, "Illu, you're doing it again." He purred, pulling the assassin out of his thoughts. "It wasn't intentional." Illumi said as he put his hand on his hip. "Go ahead, continue." The assassin said in a dismissive manner, sighing lightly. Hisoka skimmed his eyes back towards Kurapika. "As I was saying, we must put him in a corner." Kalluto rose a brow in confusion while looking between the two, "A metaphoric corner, Kalluto." Illumi corrected as he cut into the conversation with a slight sigh "Kalluto and I will target Kortopi, I assume you two will cover whoever else?" Illumi was starting to get bored of the filler conversations, while he was big on planning and making skillful observations, three days have passed since Hisoka first visited him in his manor to pull him away from his mirror. "We're going now, the sooner the better." As Illumi and Kalluto started to walk away, Hisoka let out a chuckle. "Fast today, are we?" "Yes." The younger said as he paused, "Problem?" Illumi questioned as he turned back to the 'clown' with an unamused look. Nothing too unusual, then. On the other end of the Zoldycks, Kalluto had made eye contact with their employer. Kurapika only remembered seeing Kalluto once with his mother after Killua's expulsion. Though they hadn't spoken to eachother, they had mutually agreed on one thing, they regretted every moment of this trip. 

Illumi sighed deeply and moved away. "Can we go?" Hisoka laughed in response. "Stop whining." 

Kalluto and Kurapika exhaled deeply. "Pretend they aren't here." The younger mumbled, "It always works for me." Kurapika chuckled in response, "Killua would love to see this."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
